How To Be A Heartbreaker
by death.upon.a.silver.star
Summary: Loki becomes Thor's personal heartbreaker without ever meaning to. Rated-M Romance/Angst/Drama Drabble-length chapters IN PROGRESS
1. Rule 1

**How To Be A Heartbreaker**

_"Rule number one is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run."_

Loki's body was one that had grown used to the cold. Long ago, his skin had turned blue, and not much later, his skin had gained strange, delightful markings of various kinds. His body had embraced the moon, representing her beauty strongly. His ebony locks grew longer and longer still, hanging down to the curve of his shapely rear. His eyes dimmed from a glowing green to a crimson red when in the dark and returning to their viridian state in the light. His lips were thin and when he pursed them they disappeared.

Loki pursed his lips often.

* * *

Thor's body was one that had embraced the sun, allowing his skin to tan, to become a golden shade. He had gained some sun spots, constant reminders of his love for the warm entity that gave life and watched over his realm. His hair was another gold, not the deep, rich color of his skin, but more like the golden thread used in the stitching of his royal cloak- light and wonderfully shiny. His eyes shone like the ocean on a sunny day. His lips were plush and his mouth grew wider with his smile.

Thor widened his lips in smile often.

* * *

They met at an intergalactic party. The nine realms had been invited to Midgard, Earth. As the royal representatives of their realms, both Thor and Loki were there. They had seen each other from across the room, Loki's thin lips pursing while Thor's played up into a smile.

* * *

Falling into bed with the Asgardian prince had been a mistake on the Jotun prince's behalf. Letting him pull off his clothes had also been a mistake. However, when Thor had revealed his shimmering golden body and caught an eyeful of Loki's glowing azure one, the Asgardian had no qualms when he gently nudged his thick member into the tight hole between the Jotun's legs.

All Loki did was arch his back.

* * *

"I could give you the sun."

"I can only give you the moon."

* * *

Even after all of the soft words that had been given, Loki turned his back, sliding out of the bed, slipping into his clothes, looking over his shoulder to see the golden prince still sleeping soundly.

Without more than the whisper of a breath, the azure prince exited the room, allowing the mother moon to embrace him, her gentle hands placing him back on the cold surface of his home.

His heart ached slightly.

* * *

Thor's heart broke when he awoke alone.

It remained broken.

* * *

**A/N**: My dearest readers! Forgive my absence of nearly two months. At least, I believe it has been two months. Anyways, I have an announcement to make- 3, actually.

1. Love Lies Bleeding is being put on hiatus for now. I've hit a wall every time I sit down to write it. I'm not sure if ill continue it, but maybe if I let it sit for a while longer, the inspiration will come to me. I am sorry if anyone is really disappointed :(

2. I have a boyfriend. Yay. Main reason for my absence. Sorry. Love hurts.

3. When I return to school, it'll be crazy. January is my month of prep for finals and I won't always be able to write. So yeah.

Anyways, as you have guessed, this is based off a song. Don't worry, as there are 4 rules in total, there will be 4 "chapters". 3 more drabble-ish length chapters will follow this one. Yay~ And it may or may not have a happy ending.

So yeahhhhhhhhhh. Well, I'll see you guys soon!

Love,

yakisoba~


	2. Rule 2

_"Rule number two: just don't get attached to somebody you could lose."_

His eyes were the color of the emerald leaves of Asgard. Thor remembered those green eyes shining in the light of the party. Then those gems slid into a ruby state, shocking the Asgardian as much as the ice cold touch of Loki's blue skin which reflected the color of the ocean under the Bifrost.

Thor loved those wonderful shades.

* * *

His eyes were the color of the shimmering marina ice of Jotunheim. Loki recalled how they hid behind yellow eyelashes as plump lips touched his own thin ones. They then shone brightly in the dark, staring into Loki's own with an intensity the Jotun prince had never experienced. Thor's golden skin reminded Loki of his own silken bed sheets at his home.

Loki missed those mesmerizing colors.

* * *

It was a year before they met again.

At the same annual intergalactic party thrown on Midgard.

Their eyes connected from across the room.

Loki's lips pursed.

Thor's lips went down at the corners.

* * *

He had snuck out to the warm beach area, preferring to dip his feet in the icy water, sighing in relief as his overheated body began to cool. Thor had followed him, watching as the azure beauty tilted his head back, gold jewelry jingling, his braids and loose waves falling farther down his body. The Jotun prince downed the rest of the Midgaridan drink in the glass flute. Thor copied his motion and threw the glass down.

The sound caught Loki's attention.

* * *

Their hearts called for each other as the sat, side by side in the sand. Loki's bare feet and Thor's boot-covered ones were submerged in the water. The Asgardian couldn't help his hands as they wandered up to finger Loki's braids, admiring the elaborate beadwork that dangled from the ends. The blue one flinched slightly, trying to hold in his feelings.

After a few minutes of the torture, Loki shrugged Thor's hands away.

* * *

Emotions were not allowed in the Royal House of Jotunheim, and none of its members were to display any.

Loki didn't want to either, for he couldn't risk breaking the fragile, thin ice heart resting in his chest.

So he left, not hearing Thor's own mighty, golden heart bubble and hiss, melting into nothingness and drying black.

* * *

Emotions were not allowed.

A/N: Oh my, this is getting quite angsty isn't it? Poor little Thor, getting his heart broken every which way by Loki.

Anyways, thanks to all the alerts I got from y'all. I want to quickly apologize for any mistakes in the wording as I am writing and posting this from my new iPad mini (!).

For those of you who don't know the song this drabble multi-chpt story is inspired by its called "How To Be A Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds. Fantastic song of hers.

Thats all for now!

Love,

yakisoba~


	3. Rule 3

**Rule number three: wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve unless you wanna taste defeat.**

His father had told him to seduce Thor, to kiss him, hold him, and make him fall terribly in love with him.

So, at his father's command, he arrived in Asgard, bowing before the Allfather in a pale skin, shivering without his normal blue skin.

Thor saw him and instantly stopped.

His heart was still a burnt, blackened mess.

* * *

Loki held his chest, gasping for air, kneeling next to the bed, his other hand tangled in the green satin sheets. He let out a whispering scream, feeling his heart cracking slightly.

* * *

For nearly the hundredth time, Loki had tried to speak to Thor.

The golden prince ignored him.

* * *

Loki's heart cracked another millimeter.

* * *

He watched Thor kiss a dark-haired warrior-woman.

* * *

His icy heart broke in half.

* * *

Thor found Loki passed out in one of the gardens, his green eyes tinged with his ruby pigment although the sun was still shining bright. He felt Loki's body shudder, and he let out a small cry as the Jotun's head rolled back, eyes disappearing to the posterior of his eye sockets.

* * *

Thor called on the moon, seeing the beautiful silver orb gasp as she saw her beloved Jotun child. She picked both of them up, placing them in a private cave Loki had found as a young boy. It was filled with books and bottles and powders which the moon shone her beams on.

Thor did his best to heal Loki.

* * *

Thor could only pray the potions and strange spells he recited could help him.

* * *

Loki didn't wake.

* * *

Thor cried, kissing his beautiful face several times.

* * *

**A/N: **I realized I never posted this chapter! Which is odd, because I thought I had. So two different story chapters in one night for you guys! Thanks for supporting me~ Go look at my new story A Common Problem for reasons explaining my absence~

Love,

yakisoba~


End file.
